This invention relates to urns for the cremated remains of people and pets.
Someone who loses a loved one, such as a child, parent, or close friend, often needs to memorialize the strong emotional bond resulting from love or friendship. In a similar way, owners and pets usually have a strong emotional bond between them, and when an owner loses a pet, the owner often needs a fitting way to memorialize that loss, such as by formally burying the pet in a pet cemetery, or by suitable treatment of ashes produced by cremation of the pet remains. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,882 discloses a decorative housing in the general form of the deceased pet, and is constructed to hold pet ashes in a sealed chamber.
Although previous urns for holding ashes do memorialize a deceased person or pet, the effect is often not sufficient for those who wish to express more clearly the love and devotion that existed. This invention provides an urn which more nearly meets that need.
This invention provides an urn for storing the ashes (cremated remains) of a deceased person or a pet. The urn includes a housing in the shape of a protective angel on a support having an outwardly extending shelf adjacent the angel, and on which a representation, such as a photograph or replica of the person or pet may rest. An outwardly opening cavity in the housing receives the cremated remains, and a cover secured over the cavity confines the cremated remains within the housing.
Preferably, the face of the angel shows loving concern, and the angel leans slightly over the shelf to present a sheltering and caring mien. In another preferred form, the angel looks down at the shelf which can hold a representation or replica of the deceased person or pet, and has outstretched wings to increase the expression of care and sheltering. Moreover, an outstretched arm from the angel further connotes loving concern. Preferably the housing includes a portion with an exterior surface shaped to replicate a structure of stones to impart an aura of durability. A recess in an exterior part of the housing is shaped to receive a label with information relative to the person or pet.
Preferably, the cavity opens out of the bottom of the housing, and the cover is secured to one edge of the cavity by a hinge. In one form, a magnetic closure holds the cover in a closed position over the cavity. In another embodiment, a mechanical latch releasably secures the cover in a closed position over the cavity. A gasket is disposed between the housing and cover to seal the cavity when the cover is in the closed position. The housing adjacent the unhinged portion of the cover has a recess to permit the edge of the cover to be grasped and pulled open against the force of the magnetic closure, or to facilitate the release of the mechanical latch. In one form, the mechanical latch has a slidable bolt which can be moved between a locked and an unlocked position for the cover. Opening of the cover is also facilitated by providing a notch in the free edge of the cover adjacent the recess in the bottom of the housing. The cover and surrounding portion of the bottom of the housing present a flat, smooth surface so the urn can be easily placed in a stable position.
These and other aspects of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.